


50 Shades of Sam and Dean

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wincest!! Very BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Sam and Dean

Monday 3:42 pm 

I sit quietly on the bed that Sam and I are sharing. I'm waiting for him to get back. His brother Dean is currently watching me so I don't run away. But I'm not going to run away because Sam would get mad and I don't want him to be mad. 

"Skye, are you alright?" Dean asks me 

" Yes " I reply softly. Dean nods . He goes back to watching the door.

Soon enough Sam opens the door. I look up at him.

" how's my good little girl?" Sam asks. 

" I'm okay" I respond. 

" that's good" Sam says with a smirk. I nod shyly. Dean gets up and whispers something in Sam's ear. Sam grins.

" why not?" He says. He approaches me. So does Dean. I wonder what they have planned for me now. Sam gets out hand cuffs. I look up at him. 

" give me your hands" Sam says to me. I nod and I hold out my arms. Dean watches Sam as he pulls my arms behind my back and he handcuffs me. 

" now be a good little girl" Dean says. I nod. I can't reallystruggle anyway, if I wanted to. I move my hands a bit.

" Dean , let us alone for a while" Sam says. 

" sure thing, Sammy" Dean replies. He quietly leaves the motel room. I look up at Sam, waiting. Sam puts his hands on my hips. He digs his nails into my skin. I feel a slight pain at this. He kissed me and climbs onto me. He bites my lip. His legs wrap around me very tightly. He unbuttoned my shirt and he pulls it off. He throws it onto the bed. I blush lightly. He throws me down onto the bed. His hand pushes down painfully on my chest. I wince slightly. Sam puts his hands behind my back andhe scratches up my spine. I shudder. That gives me the chills. He scratches me again, more roughly. Then again, and again. It's painful and I can feel the blood. Sam bites down on my neck, hard. I can't hold back a soft moan. He starts sucking on my neck.I moan a little bit more. Sam puts one of his hands down my pants. I blush. He runs me really roughly. I moan loudly.

" be quiet" Sam growls. I shut up instantly. He smirks. He stops for a second to pull off his shirt. I stare at his chest.I want to touch but I'm not allowed to. But I listen.Most of the time.if I don't listen...I get punished. And Sam is worse than Dean. 

Sam slowly unbuttons his pants. I watch him unzip them. He slowly pulls them off. And he wasn't wearing any underwear. Oh. Sam unbuttoned my really tight skinny jeans. They make me wear that kind of stuff. Mostly Dean. He pulls them down and off. I'm also not allowed to wear a bra when I'm around them and only them 

Sam slides down my underwear. My hands are pinned behind my back, handcuffed. It's uncomfortable. Sam pulls my legs around his hips and roughly penetrate s me, giving me no time to adjust.I yelp. Sam gives me a look and I shut up.He slams into me while biting my collarbone. I stifle a moan and I wince at the pain.He thrusts deeply and roughly. Yes being ruthless and he has no mercy. He pulls my hips up so he can go even deeper.

" are you okay, baby?' He asks. He always makes sure to ask me. 

" Yes" I reply.

Sam nods and kisses me roughly, pushing his tounge into my mouth. He continues to thrusts so roughly into me. He does this one more time and he pulls himself out. I breathe heavily as he unlocks my hands. He gets off of me. He pays my hair. 

" be a good girl, okay?" He says. I nod

" Yes Sam" I reply


End file.
